


sober up

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Boys Kissing, Crack Treated Seriously, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: In which Langa and Reki are so tired one morning they accidentally kiss.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 26
Kudos: 945





	sober up

**Author's Note:**

> EPISODE 7? WHO'S SHE? DON'T KNOW HER BUT SHE SOUNDS LIKES AN ASSHOLE!

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-!_

_SLAM!_

"....Urgh..."

"...Gotta get up, Reki," Langa gently whispered, yawning slightly and trying to slowly push the redhead in particular who was clinging to his form like a poor excuse of a koala. " 'S a school day. We don't wanna be late..."

"Mmph," Reki pressed his face into the back of the taller's sweatshirt, nuzzling his nose into the fabric as he sighed. "Don't wanna get up...we can be late...just once..."

Langa smiled slightly and rolled his eyes. "No, we _can't."_

"Yea... _yea_ we can," Reki retorted lamely, yawning himself. "Just a _little_ late..."

"Speaking of late," Langa trailed off. "We stayed up way too long last night. We're never doing that again. Not on a school night, at least. You're a mess."

"'M not..."

"Get up, you lazy bum," Langa chuckled and finally was able to pull himself away from the cuddle monster that was Reki so early in the morning. He yawned once more and ran a hand through his hair as he got up and walked over to his bag full of clothes and school supplies. "We've got thirty minutes, let's go."

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of Langa pulling Reki's arm and trying to forcefully change him into his school uniform, they were walking into the kitchen.

"Oh! You both are finally up!" Reki's mom, Rinata, greeted as they strolled their way towards the dining table where the twins were scarfing down breakfast, Lucky Charms, and eggs. "I was beginning to worry you'd be late!"

"Apologies, Mrs. Kyan," Langa formally apologized as the two sat down.

"It's alright, I know you're responsible so I trusted that you'd get my son out of bed in time," She replied, giggling as Reki groaned pitifully and fell over to rest his cheek on Langa's shoulder. "Now, what would you both like for breakfast?"

"Eggs, please," Langa answered, polite as ever.

"Eggs, too, please, Mama," Reki yawned, wiping at his teary eyes.

Rinata smiled. "Alright, then! Two batches of eggs coming right up!" She announced, moving to flip some of her baked eggs onto a plate.

As soon as Langa was handed his food, he grabbed Reki's plate as well and gently set it in front of him on the table.

"Mm, thanks, Langa," Reki mumbled, beginning to eat.

Langa smiled. "You're welcome."

Then, out of the blue, coming from absolutely _nowhere,_ Langa leaned down, making the sleepy redhead glance up at him before their lips met.

The twin's jaws dropped and a plastic plate fell from Rinata's fingers.

"Hm," Reki hummed as he swallowed some egg. "This is really good, mama. Can we save some for dinner tonight?"

"I..." Rinata didn't know what to say. "Of...of course, dear..."

Reki smiled sleepily. "Thanks, mama."

Breakfast went by relatively simple after that, there no more surprise kisses that were for sure. But, Rinata had a feeling that Reki _nor_ Langa even realized what had happened, poor things were so out of it.

After all, she didn't know for sure or not if they were actually together. Albeit, they were glued to the hip, but, she didn't think her son liked boys. Not that she had a problem with it, the opposite actually, she was happy that he was experimenting and discovering himself, she just didn't expect the boy he was experimenting _with_ would be the cute Canadian boy he brought home one evening.

But, Rinata had to admit (she smiled as Reki laid his head on Langa's shoulder again, but, this time, the boy nuzzled back), they were quite cute together.

"Alright, we're off now, mama," Reki called as he pulled out his skateboard.

"Okay, be safe and make sure to get to school on time! You pushed it this morning, Reki!" Rinata reprimanded playfully, making Reki flush.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you!" He shouted as he and Langa stepped outside.

"Love you too, dear!" Rinata replied back.

Then, the door slammed shut and the elder woman sat down at the table with a small smile.

Yes...she had a feeling Langa would be _very_ good for him.

_______________

It hit them as soon as they sat down in their seats before class.

Reki sighed as his butt hit his signature chair and scratched the back of his neck before he yawned once more. Damn, he was tired.

"Hey, Langa-" He began but trailed off as he noticed the boy's terrified expression. "...Langa? You okay, dude?" He asked and sat up, tilting his head to the side as he did so. "What's up?"

Langa slowly looked to him, his eyes wide and lips parted while his cheeks were flushed bright red. "Reki..." He began hoarsely. "We...at breakfast we..."

"Huh?" Reki's brows furrowed. "What're you talking...oh _shit."_

It hit _both of them_ like a freight train.

"Alright, class!" Their teacher began as he walked inside the room. "Zip up and pay attention, today we're going to be-!"

"Oh my fucking god, Langa, we _kissed!"_

Complete and udder silence followed as the entire class whirled to look at the duo.

Reki was standing up with his eyes wide and mouth open agape before he realized what he had done and slapped a hand over his lips. "I-" He sputtered and before long, laughter filled the room as he sat down once more.

Langa hid his face in his hands and groaned. "I'm going to fucking kill you _so bad_ when we get home," He hissed and Reki only blinked.

"Langa...we _kissed."_

"...Yes, Reki. I was there...I _initiated_ it."

"Holy shit..."

More laughter, followed by a few guys whistling, all of them assuming it was just one giant joke.

"...I hate it here."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
